


灰墙之下

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	灰墙之下

凌晨四点半，一批新罪犯被运进了阿兹卡班。哈利打着哈欠去把大门打开，发觉狱警们把他们称作“畜牲”也不无道理——他们一个接一个被从车上赶下来，用铁链栓成一串，再一块儿赶进另一个畜栏里。还有半个小时到起床时间的老犯人们今天早早地聚在各自牢房门口，等着看今天的热闹。狱警对此都睁一只眼闭一只眼，拿着电棍一个个教训过去也挺累的，干脆在这种时机让彼此都轻松点。

哈利很快注意到一个金发的青年。不止是他，所有犯人也都注意到了，青年有着一副在监狱里太过刺眼的好看相貌，皮肤白皙、身材瘦长，正是那帮基佬们喜欢的类型。金发乱糟糟地覆在额头上，让他显得狼狈却不失贵气——而“畜牲”们最爱做的就是把这类进来前还有几分傲气的人彻底毁掉。哈利见过太多这样的例子，唯一的不同就是这个青年只会比那更惨，也许今天晚上就会被某个幸运地和他一间牢房的男人上了，也许不止一个。他一直保持着一副抬着下巴的傲慢模样，步伐也不卑不亢，要不是哈利站在他身边，恐怕注意不到他的身体在不停发抖。这个上岗不足两年的新人微不可闻地叹了口气，阿兹卡班鱼龙混杂，虽说关押的犯人身上都背着命案，但情节严重程度参差不齐，既有丧心病狂的连环杀人犯，也有一个冲动稀里糊涂杀了人的可怜虫——哈利猜测青年属于后一种。这样的人进了阿兹卡班会被啃得骨头都不剩。但他很快收起这点恻隐之心，狱警最要不得的就是同情罪犯，他们要做的只有以暴制暴和贪污受贿——哈利当初报警校时，可完全不是这个初衷。

卸完“货”，哈利把铁门重新锁上，挥着电棍把犯人们赶进一个大淋浴间，所有人都要在这里脱光衣服洗干净，然后接受检查——总有蠢货以身犯险，企图在身上藏点违禁品带进去，通常是钱。狱警会掰开他们身上一切可以塞东西的部位，包括肛门，如果被搜到了什么，那这个倒霉蛋就会吃顿苦头，钱也全数进了狱警的口袋。

他情不自禁地留意那个青年。他全身都很白，几乎没有疤痕，手腕脚腕都细得可以一手掌握，让人不相信他会是杀人犯——他意识到自己已经几次作出了毫无根据的主观判断，赶紧甩甩脑袋把不该有的想法扔出去。他和其他几个同事一起把袋装的漂白粉泼在赤条条的犯人身上，然后用水枪冲洗，粗暴但高效率。这两个词语就是牢狱生活的圭臬，一旦熟练运用了就能在里头混得如鱼得水。高压水柱冲得那些人东倒西歪，像一群在锅里扭动的沙丁鱼——两个拿着水枪的狱警毫不收敛地大笑，故意把水集中在某个人身上，交换了几个淫秽的眼神。哈利看见他在两束水柱下努力稳住身形，莫名地，想去揍那两个混球一顿。“清洗”结束后犯人们排队，一个接一个趴在淋浴间门口的狱警前面接受检查。哈利在快轮到那个青年时忍不住抢过去代了劳，尽管被他支走的那个看上去很不高兴——在往常哈利是讨厌这个工作的，要凑近那些说不定有一口烂牙的嘴，还要把手伸进别的男人的屁眼里去。可现在他呼吸急促完全不是因为以上原因：那个漂亮男人一丝不挂地趴在他前面的铁床上，两瓣浑圆白皙的屁股就在眼前。他忽然就有点遗憾戴了一次性手套，小心翼翼地掰开青年的嘴，口腔里是两排保养良好的白牙，两侧各有明显的一颗尖尖的虎牙。随后是掰开他的臀部——那手感可真好——露出那个色泽形状都完美的小洞来。哈利下意识咽了口唾沫，缓慢地插进去一根手指，感到铁床上的人微微弓起了腰。指尖的触感温热紧致，他触电似的立马抽出来，说道：“下一个。”天知道他的声音是不是过于沙哑了。

像过肉猪场的流程，他们紧接着换上囚服，走进两侧是牢房的过道。老犯人们迫不及待地起哄，对金发青年下流地吹着口哨。这些性欲没处发泄的老男人尽情吐着污言秽语：

“美人，来我这儿！”

“我敢保证他的屁股跟婊子一样！”

每间牢房都有手在往外伸，像一群神经病院的疯子。哈利警告性地挥了挥电棍，注意到身边的青年咬住了嘴唇。

“507，你住这儿。”他拉开一扇铁门，对青年说道。就在刚才，斯内普典狱长派人吩咐哈利给他安排一间单独牢房，这让他莫名松了口气。周围的犯人们失望地叹着气，他们骂骂咧咧地认定他和典狱长有龌龊的交易——对此哈利也很疑惑。他自然不信那个木头脸的斯内普会觊觎漂亮男人的屁股，但也想不出其它让他特别照顾的理由。难道这个人的背景不像他想的那么简单？

安置好所有人，哈利去资料室找到了今天犯人的档案，那人的照片贴在第一页，资料栏上的名字是“德拉科·马尔福”——马尔福，那么一切就说得通了。这个家族是最近清缴的恐怖组织食死徒的主要幕后力量之一，德拉科明显是因为父母失踪而被抓进来的替罪羊——“协助食死徒相关活动”这种模糊不清的罪名，摆明了是为难这个姓氏的一切。只是斯内普为何特意照顾这个失势家族后裔，哈利还是弄不清。

正沉思着，一个下属急匆匆跑来报告，说洗衣房里他管的犯人起了冲突。哈利一听就不悦地挑起了眉，立刻提着电棍赶过去，脚步显而易见的暴躁——他有他的原则，从不把暴力当消遣，但坏了他的规矩就绝别指望他手下留情。到了地方，只看一眼他就知道发生了什么：德拉科紧紧贴在墙角，他面前是三个监狱里地头蛇级别的男人，其中一人面容扭曲地捂着鼻子。

“他妈搞什么？”哈利高声骂道，走过去将他们拨开。看到他之后那三人变了脸色，被打了鼻子的那个立马指着德拉科叫道：“他故意伤人！”

“是吗？”哈利装模作样地看了看他血流如注的鼻子，突然一棍子抽在他肚子上，把他揍得蜷缩在地上。“你兄弟还硬着呢。”

“费里，格力特？”解决完主要闹事的，哈利黑着脸转向剩下的两个。每个犯人都有编号，但狱警们在“混熟”后通常都用姓称呼，表示他记住你了，以起警告的作用。被叫到的两人慌张地摇着头，落荒逃回自己的岗位去。最后哈利面向墙角的德拉科，对方警惕地盯着自己，嘴角和眉心各有一块淤青。

“马尔福，你跟我来。”

哈利在德拉科跟进来后先指了指茶几前的椅子，然后一屁股坐到自己的办公椅上。德拉科站了片刻才犹犹豫豫地坐下，用探究的眼光看他。

“你犯了什么事？”哈利问。

“我没做什么。”

哈利几乎从每个罪犯口里都听过类似的话。他们总是矢口否认曾经犯下的罪，哪怕铁证如山。但他又无端觉得德拉科说的是实话，还是直觉，他觉得没必要撒谎。于是他换了个话题：“典狱长让我关照你。”

“哈。我是不是该谢谢他？”德拉科甚至讽刺地挑了挑眉，这个举动足够让他自己被关上三天紧闭，“还是说谢谢你？像那帮蛀虫们说的那样帮您舔舔？”连续三个问句把他的嚣张体现到极致，而哈利差点脱口而出一个“好”。该死的，他本该被德拉科的话激怒的，然后给他一顿棍子让他看看清楚谁才是老大；但他不仅没有，反而觉得这个金发要命的火辣。他挑眉、冷笑的样子，无端让人想在那张脸上面射点什么东西。

“你想这么做的话我不反对，”哈利斟酌一下，慢条斯理地开了口，他在试图夺回主动权，“贿赂狱警的手段确实不只钱。但今天没那个必要，我想说的只是我相信你的话。”

“……真稀奇。”对方似乎没想到他会这么说，靠回椅子上有点泄气。很快他又坐了起来，或者说跳了起来：“你的意思是你会帮我？”

“没人那么说。”哈利学着德拉科的样子往椅背上一靠，双手抱臂，“不过如果你告诉我你和斯内普的隐情，我会考虑的。”他承认他体内的英雄主义血液还没流失殆尽，还有着维护正义的理想，尤其是在受到诬陷的是这样一位美人的情况下，他还想发展出一点额外的罗曼蒂克——顺便再摸清楚一点那个古怪的典狱长的底细。没什么不好的。

“我不信任你。”德拉科说。

“真可惜。”哈利耸了耸肩，“至少我能保证那帮混球不再找你麻烦。待会我叫赫敏来帮你上药——嘴和额头，或许还有胸口？”

德拉科迅速往下一瞟，囚服的尺寸大了，刚刚前倾的姿势使他前胸的景色一览无余。他恼羞成怒地摔了一只杯子。

哈利越深究越发现这是一滩浑水。事实上，食死徒的首脑“伏地魔”还在逍遥法外，被抓住的只是一些无关紧要的成员，他们唯一的共性是口风紧，一个字都不透露。在这种背景下德拉科就不可能被释放，他有食死徒成员的嫌疑，如果是真的，那就是唯一一条稍微接近中心的线索。

“你什么都不说的话，我也什么都不能做。”哈利试图晓之以理，但德拉科似乎善于得寸进尺，态度越来越无礼。面对哈利的诚恳，他只是从鼻子里哼了一声。哈利忍无可忍地拍案而起，抓着对方的领口把他狠狠拽到面前：“我他妈不是欠你的，也不是做慈善的！”

啾。

德拉科轻轻碰了下他的嘴唇。他大脑空白了几秒，随即凶狠地追了上去，凌虐般咬着那两瓣粉色的唇。罪犯顺从地微张着嘴任他掠夺，哈利便顺从本心地深吻着他，一边用力吸吮另一条舌头一边将他往桌面上按——漫长的一吻毕，哈利松开红肿的唇撑在他上方，黑色的乱发下垂加深了他五官的侵略性。他问：“你在做什么，507？”

德拉科笑了，他色情地舔了舔嘴唇：“我在贿赂你，长官。”

“说谎。你明知道我会帮你。”哈利开始把他囚服的下摆向上推，“该罚。”

亲吻德拉科全身时他更加认为身下的人不该出现在这里——他每一寸皮肤都白嫩平滑，体型偏瘦又不过分瘦弱，由里而外透露出过去的娇生惯养。他本应该一生都活在精致的蜜罐里，而不是来阿兹卡班和一群蛆虫为伍。哈利用力在他的脖颈和锁骨上吮吸，尽可能多地在上面留下痕迹。他并不介意这些被人看到，他以这种方式宣示主权，就没有不长眼的人胆敢碰他。德拉科的头微微后仰，嘴里低声喘息着，他情不自禁地抓住了正在他颈窝动作的脑袋上一绺头发，不知是要推拒还是鼓励。哈利把脖子标记完毕，又转向了胸口，咬住一边乳首用牙叼着厮磨。德拉科的呻吟大了起来，他把手指深深插进那头黑发里，抓得哈利的头皮有点刺痛。他把两边都照顾得充血挺立后，继续沿着腹部下移，毫无预警地含住了冒水的顶端。

“哦哦……哼嗯”德拉科愉悦地叹气出声，大腿下意识收紧夹住哈利的头，脚趾也在他背后蜷缩起来。哈利卖力地顺着柱体舔弄，时而用舌头卷住顶端吮吸，手指搓捻底部两个囊袋，很快把德拉科逼到高潮边缘。哈利却在这时坏心眼地停了下来，他迎上对方带着埋怨的湿意的灰蓝色眼睛，“叫我长官，507。”

德拉科微红了脸，他把视线转移开去，却老老实实地咕哝道：“拜托你，长官。”哈利便满意地重新含进去，并爽快地直接来了个深喉——德拉科几乎立刻尖叫着射了出来。哈利把他的东西吐在手心，均匀地涂抹在他大腿上，然后伸手从抽屉里取出一罐润滑剂。德拉科又戏谑地扬了扬眉：“哇哦，身经百战啊。”

“大概比你好点，纯情小少爷。”

德拉科在他肩上不轻不重地踹了一脚。哈利猜他说对了，这个故作熟练的家伙实际没什么经验，在他探进第一根手指时那张嫩红的小穴甚至瑟缩了一下。他不得不用上更多的润滑剂。终于，那根手指被噗叽噗叽地吃了进去，并温柔地裹着它蠕动。哈利立刻塞进第二根，两指并起在肠道搜刮着，在按到某个点时德拉科应激地弹了起来——他便对着那点发起猛攻。德拉科的叫声变得高亢又断断续续，手指抓紧了在光滑的桌面上抓不住东西，只好死死扣着桌沿。

“哈啊……你快点……”他难耐地扭着腰，试图挤出那两根作乱的指头。哈利没理他，耐心地用四指扩充完，才把性器顶了进去。初次尝试的后穴有些艰难但顺利地一口气吃了进去，让哈利简直想要给它颁最佳屁眼奖。他埋在里面一动不动地适应了一会儿，德拉科身体里简直赛过天堂，乖顺地含着他的阴茎蠕动，湿软紧致得像为他量身打造。哈利浅浅抽插几下，随即开始大力鞭笞，整根拔出体外又全部挺入，进出带出一点翻红的软肉。德拉科爽得嘴巴张开却发不出声音，任由水声和肉体撞击的声音充满整个空间。

“你的屁股天生就是为了塞点什么进去的。”哈利边干边赞叹道。德拉科像是没听清，或是听清了也没精力回复他，躺在桌面上重重地喘息，被顶得狠了才从鼻子里闷出两声哼叫。他没一块肌肉都紧绷着，细白的皮肤上泛着层薄红，尤其眼角更是红艳得夺人心魄。哈利越看越爱，感觉下体又热胀了几分。

“你想我射在你里面吗？德拉科？”他用力挺动着下身问——叫出对方名字的那一刻他感到一股发自内心的满足感，仿佛监狱的砖墙之下开出玫瑰花般的让人喜悦。他是他心尖的玫瑰。

“我想……嗯啊、我想你射……”

操。哈利在心里狠狠地骂着脏话，他在德拉科出声的那一瞬间就射了，射得又急又猛。退出来时那些还温热的液体被带着流出来，挂在合不拢的穴口上淫秽得过了分。德拉科被内射后的表情显得有些迷茫，眼睛睁得大大的，像个被诱骗的无辜的小男孩——哈利简直快良心不安了。明明资料上的年龄还比自己大几个月？

那次以后，哈利常光明正大地用各种理由把德拉科叫来办公室，他们在这个不大的房间里几乎试过了所有能试的花样，尤其是坐在窗台上那次叫人记忆犹新：窗玻璃下六米半就是囚犯放风用的操场，尽管有瞭望塔阻挡，稍微留意还是会被看见。全程德拉科都因为羞耻和紧张绞得很紧，让那一次比往常结束得快了十分钟。至于德拉科那边，纵使有再多闲话，也没有人敢真的找他麻烦——同时被狱警头目和典狱长照顾，没人傻到找这个麻烦。德拉科在犯人当中几乎是横着走的，看到那些蠢货或嫉妒或恼怒的脸色让他从脚趾到头发丝都愉悦起来。哈利常在听说了他又找了谁谁谁的麻烦后笑着弹一下他的额头，说他“私权滥用的过分了”，这时德拉科就坏笑，然后装作委屈的样子：“可是长官还对我滥用私刑啊。”

但德拉科对那些可能对他的案件有帮助的信息仍旧守口如瓶，每次都含糊其辞再随便说点什么转移话题。这种情况在斯内普找他谈话后更甚，让哈利觉得十分懊恼，好像他不被德拉科信任一般。谁知几个月后，一封来自政府的密件送到了阿兹卡班，要求将德拉科直接释放——哈利看到那封信时德拉科正起身从典狱长办公室的沙发上离开，贴着他的肩膀走出房间却没有看他一眼。

斯内普还是那副讨人厌的傲慢德性，点头示意他坐下。他注意到信封上的落款是卢修斯·马尔福，在心里震悚了一下——但信马上被收进了抽屉里。斯内普拿出另一封从信封上看是官方文件的信，语调毫无起伏地念道：“哈利·波特，在本年10月1日调入伦敦警署总部接任副部长一职，即日起至上任前休假，伦敦人事处。”

于是在一个阳光不算明媚的九月上午，哈利离开了待了两年的阿兹卡班，脱下警服去享受他突如其来的假期——这一切发展得过于猝不及防，不论是突然的调动，还是德拉科突然的消失匿迹。他只在报纸上看到马尔福夫妇协助警方成功发现伏地魔的线索，并将他移送至国际法庭接受审判，卢修斯从罪大恶极的逃犯一晃成了反恐的功臣，在议会中的支持率正平步上升。而对于他们无辜入狱的独子，报纸只提及只言片语，连照片都没有一张。

德拉科像一阵风似的没多少停留就吹走了。

一天早晨，哈利照例在分配给他的公寓里泡好一杯咖啡，摊开报纸坐到阳台上看着；这时一个邮差骑着自行车停在了阳台下面，对他扬了扬手上的信封：“波特先生，你的信！”——看到那个似曾相识的绿底金边信封，哈利的心脏狂跳起来。他特意找来了拆信刀，小心翼翼地对待这个像老一套那样印着火漆的信封，将里面的信纸取出来。里面也没有署名，但是详细地讲述了一个人如何在监狱里为父母争取时间，和典狱长一同搜集证据和线索，再秘密与父母接应的故事。故事还着重提了一个傻乎乎的狱警，主人公起初很不安，好在这个狱警愿意保护他，让他有了一点点安全感。主人公喜欢上了狱警，但是没法告诉他任何事，只好一次次伤他的心。信的末尾是一行小字：傻狱警愿意给帮他升职的恩人一个机会吗？

哈利努力使自己的笑容不要那么夸张，但他明显失败了——他可以想象那个人是怎样别扭又纠结地写下这封信，又怎样刻意地提及自己的功劳。他半个月来的阴郁一扫而空，把报纸随手搁在藤椅上就跳起来去换衣服。

马尔福庄园在伦敦郊区，哈利坐在早班的地铁上，伦敦雾蒙蒙的街景在窗外不停闪过又隐匿在隧道外。最后这些都消失在终点站到站的电子音中，他走出车站，准备叫辆的士。

“喂，长官。”

哈利猛地回头，路边一辆银灰色Maserati Quattroporte摇下了车窗，露出一张熟悉的面孔。不同的是那头金发被服帖地梳到脑后，在监狱长长的部分被一根绿丝带束起，把这个诱人的小混蛋衬得禁欲又高贵——这才是他该有的样子。

哈利向他扬起一个足够能照亮整个阿兹卡班的笑容。

“能搭个车么？”


End file.
